Problemas de amor un final feliz
by YUMIKO DRAGNEEL HIM
Summary: En esta fanfic Pucca malinterpreta una conversación de Garu con Ring-Ring y piensa que son novios ¿Garu podrá arreglar las cosas? ¿Pucca y Garu terminaran juntos?. Parejas Garu/Pucca y un poco de Abyo y Ching.


Problemas de amor un final feliz

En un cuarto de la aldea de sooga una pelinegra de 18 años un gran cuerpo y de piel un poco pálida dormía tranquila mente.

*TOC TOC*

Dumpling, Ho y Linguini: Pucca ya despierta esta lista el desayuno

Pucca: 5 minutos mas

Dumpling, Ho y Linguini: Pucca sete va a hacer tarde para el picnic con Abyo, Ching y Garu.

Pucca con un poco de pereza separa se va al baño después de 20 minutos salió en vuelta en una toalla se dirigió a su armario donde escogió una camisa roja de manga corta, un short de mezclilla que le llegaba a 5 dedos debajo de su trasero y se colocó unas calcetas largas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla con unos zapatos sencillos de meter negros y se agarró el cabello con dos coletas altas dejando un poco de flequillo salió de su cuarto rombo a la cocina.

Pucca: Ohayō

Dumpling, Ho y Linguini: Ohayō Pucca

Pucca se sienta y desayuna un plato de fideos de Ya-Yang después fue a arreglar una canasta para el picnic lo arreglo todo y se despidió de sus tíos saliendo del restaurante Chin-Duda rumbo a casa de su amiga.

Ching: Ohayō Pucca

Pucca: (Con una sonrisa) Ohayō Ching que linda te ves hoy

Ching: (Correspondiendo la sonrisa) Arigatō Pucca tú también lose bien hoy

Ching es una chica de muy buen cuerpo y ella media 1.70 al igual que Pucca vestía un vestido de tirantes rosa claro ligero y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos de meter del mismo color que el vestido y su cabello lo traía suelto con una diadema. Pucca y Ching empiezan a caminar rumbo a casa de Garu ya que hay se encontrarían a los chicos.

Pucca: Arigatō pero creo que estas emocionada después de todo es con tu primera cita oficial con tu novio

Ching: (Sonrojada) Si pero más que emocionada nerviosa

Pucca: No te preocupes ya hemos salido todos juntos solo tranquila y no te concentres solo en que es una cita piensa en divertirte y todo saldrá bien

Ching: Si tienes razón Pucca y tu como sigues con lo de Garu

Pucca: Bien todavía me gusta mucho pero ya entendí que persiguiéndolo y forrándolo en que me bese no conseguiré enamorarlo

Ching: Si en eso tienes razón pero no te pones celosa de todas las admiradoras de Garu

Pucca: Claro que sí pero no tengo derecho a reclamar le nada ya que no somos novios

Ching: Si lo entiendo sabes Pucca sino fuera por ti creo que no sería novia de Abyo

Pucca: No yo solo les di un empujón y eso es todo además no lo hice yo sola Garu me ayudo

Ching: Cierto ustedes son los mejores

Ching siente como unos fuertes brazos la rodean por la cintura

Abyo: (Susurrando en su oreja) Quienes son los mejores

Ching: (Sonrojada) Pucca y Garu ya que gracias a ellos pudimos ser novios

Abyo: eso es cierto y por eso estoy muy agradecido

Pucca y Garu: No fue nada

Ching: Que guapos están hoy chicos

Abyo: Yo siempre

Garu: Arigatō

Abyo es un chico que mide 1.75 el traía puesta una camisa de manga corta color blanca pegada al cuerpo lo que hacía que se notara su buen cuerpo con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis mientras y su cabello igual que siempre solo que más alborotado mientras que Garu tiene la misma estatura de Abyo y usa una camisa roja de manga corta un chaleco negro un pantalón negro y unos tenis con agujetas rojas y su cabello lo tenía agarrado con dos coletas dejando algunos mechones rebeldes.

Pucca: Y adonde iremos para el picnic

Abyo: Que tal si vamos al río está cerca es muy cómodo

Garu, Pucca y Ching: Gran idea

Los cuatro jóvenes van al rio en cuanto llegan tienden una manta para el picnic y se sientan y poca saca unos patos de fideos, sándwiches, panes, también jugos, refrescos, etc.

Pucca: Que lindo día

Ching: Si Pucca quieres refrescarte en el rio

Pucca: Si claro

Las chicas se paran y se quitan los zapatos y Pucca se quita las calcetas y van a meter los pies en el rio.

Abyo: (Sonrisa pícara) Garu deja de verle las piernas a Pucca

Garu: (Sonrojado) Que tonterías dices

Abyo: ninguna tontería si bien que te gusta Pucca

Garu: (sonrojado) Cállate quieres te van a oír

Abyo: Pero tengo una duda si te gusta Pucca porque no le pides que sea tu novia después de todo tu le gustas

Garu: Porque no se tengo vergüenza no es tan sencillo

Abyo: Ya se pero te diré lo mismo que tú me dijiste sino te apresuras te la van a ganar

Garu: Ya se pero no sé ni siquiera como decirle

Abyo: Que tal si la citas en tú casa con cualquier tonta escusa y se lo dices

Garu: Si en buena idea

Y así pasaron el resto del día platicando, comiendo, riendo, en otras cosas hasta el final del día.

Al día siguiente. . .

Dada: Pucca tienes una orden

Pucca: Si está bien a ¿Quién es?

Dada: A Garu

Pucca: Bien voy en marcha

Mientas tanto en la casa de Garu…

Garu: Bien ya los pedí ahora ya que llegue la invitaré a pasar y le diré que si quiere ser mi novia

*TOC TOC*

Garu: (Que raro tan pronto y ya llego)

Garu abre la puerta y se sorprende fue encontrarse a hay con Ring-Ring

Ring-Ring: Ohayō Garu vine a darte el honor de ser mi novio

Garu: Disculpa pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres

Ring-Ring: Lo que quiero decir es que por ser un ninja tan famoso y con tanto honor ¿Quién mejor para ser mi novio?

Garu: No lo creo tu no me gustas ni lo más mínimo

Ring-Ring: (Gritando) QUE TONTERIA DICES SI YO SOY LA CHICA MAS PERFECTA DE TODA ESTA ESTUPIDA ALDEA

Garu: Serás muy perfecta y todo lo que quieras pero a mi tu no me interesas

Ring-Ring: (Enojada) Esta es por Pucca verdad

Garu: Puede ser pero eso no te incumbe

Ring-Ring: Que pero si Pucca e una tonta, inmadura, horrenda, que tiene cara de pato, es una horrible persona

Garu: Claro que no Pucca es una gran persona, inocente, bella, es amable, bondadosa y muy sensible

Ring-Ring: Eres un estúpido ella no es nada

Garu: Te equivocas ella es mucho y antes de que llegaras diciendo tonterías tenía pensado preguntar que si quiere ser mi novia

Pero de lo que Garu no se dio cuenta fue que Pucca había llegado y que solo escucho la última parte por lo que ella entendió que él le pedía a Ring-Ring que fuera su novia una lagrima resbalo de sus ojos camino a paso lento asta estar a la vista de Garu.

Pucca: (Tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas) Toma tu comida Garu

Pucca le entrega su comida y se dispone a irse corriendo pero Garu la detiene.

Garu: Espera Pucca no es lo que piensas

Pucca: (Llorando) No te preocupes Garu te felicito espero que seas feliz

Pucca se suelta y sale corriendo Garu sierra de golpe su casa y sale corriendo tras Pucca sin importarle que Ring-Ring estuviera hay echando lumbre por las orejas

Garu: (Gritando) ESPERA PUCCA NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Garu aselara su paso y toma Pucca de la mano

Garu: Por favor escucha yo…

Pucca: (Lo interrumpe) No te preocupe yo entiendo que Ring-Ring te guste no te preocupes por mi yo (Sollozando) lo superare

Garu: (Sorprendido) No Pucca por favor en tiende las cosas no son las que vistes yo no quiere nada con Ring-Ring

Pucca: (Gritando y Llorando) MENTIROSO NO ME ENGAÑES YO ESCUCHE CUANDO SE LO DIJISTE

Garu: (Gritando) NO YO NO LE PEDIA QUE FUERA MI NOVIA YO LE DECIA QUE TENIA PENSADO EN PREGUNTARTE A TI EN CUANTO LLEGARAS PERO LO MALINTERPRETASTE

Pucca: (Sonrojada) Q…q…u. ...e

Garu: Si tú me gusta y cuando llegaras tenía planeado desértelo

Pucca: Enserio

Garu: (Sonrojado) Si y entonces que dices

Pucca: (Con una enorme sonrisa) SI claro que quiero ser tu novia Garu

Garu: ¿Entonces te puedo besar?

Pucca: Claro no tienes que pedir permiso

Garu tomo de la cintura a Pucca y la apega a su cuerpo mientras que Pucca enreda sus brazos al de su cuello se acercaron poco a poco hasta que se dieron un beso al principio fue algo torpe pero tierno conforme avanzaba el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y así el atardecer fue el testigo de esa confesión y del amor mutuo de aquellos dos adolescentes.

FIN


End file.
